This study is designed to define a fall in serum and peritoneal dialysis levels of natriopressin, as well as of blood pressure and body weight during a shift from a volume expanded to a volume contracted state in subjects with chronic renal failure. A major goal of this study is to isolate and identify the putative hormone, natriopressin.